


Dizzy

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, They love each other so much, and is just so terrified someone will find out, caliber is such a good and wonderful friend, nj gets dizzy spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ gets a dizzy spell, Caliber helps him out.





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I needed to write because I was having an off day the other day.   
> Caliber belongs to [ Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

It was not a good day for NJ. A dizzy spell had started about a third of the way into his on duty shift. It started out pretty mild, as long as he concentrated and didn’t move his head too fast, he could walk a straight line. But by the end of his shift he was clenching his teeth hard enough to give himself a headache on top of the dizziness. 

As soon as his shift ended he slowly, but directly made his way to his bunk. He would have gone straight to his cockpit if he could have without creating comment, but the hangar was much too busy this shift, and he had just been there earlier. Instead, he trailed his hand along the wall to keep steady, when he could, when he was alone. When he got back to his bunk, he sat back against the wall with his head resting on his his crossed arms over his raised knees. He tried to keep his breathing even and slow, and all movement to a minimum. 

“NJ? Are you okay?” 

NJ knew that voice anywhere, he didn’t look up as he answered “Hey, Cal. Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little off today.” 

He could practically hear her purse her lips as she knelt down in front of him next to his bunk. “Jay’ika, you can tell me.” She dropped her voice low, “Dizzy spell?”

NJ sighed softly, it was no use lying to her, “Yeah”

“How bad?”

“A three, maybe a four.” He was glad they had created a scale that they could reference how bad he felt without having to put words to it every time.

“Jay’ika. If it was a three you would have looked up at me by now.”

He sighed silently again, sometimes he forgot just how well she knew him, “Probably started at a three, maybe a six or seven now.”

“Oh  _ vod’ika _ , why didn’t you comm me earlier?” 

“I didn’t want to worry you. I’m fine, really. It’ll pass soon enough”

“You know I’m going to worry about you no matter what.”

NJ smiled softly, even though she couldn’t see it. He could hear that worry in her voice, and was touching, knowing she cared that much for him. 

She added before he could answer, “Have you had any water? Something to eat?” 

NJ shook his head, and immediately regretted it, wincing as the room swam, even with his eyes closed. “I.. didn’t feel like I could make it to the mess and back.”

Caliber made a soft noise, “Let me go get you something. I’ll be right back.” NJ felt a feather light touch, Caliber’s fingertips brushing the back of his head, letting him know she was leaving and would be right back.

NJ just continued to breathe and stay as still as possible as he waited, knowing trying to beg off or send Caliber away would be pointless. Not to mention it was nice having someone around that cared, that actually  _ knew _ what he was going through. 

In what was likely just a few minutes, but felt like an eternity, Caliber returned and sat on the bunk next to him, barely moving the mattress. He was always amazed how gentle and light footed she could be considering how big she was, especially compared to him. The Kaminoans weren’t fooling around when they named the heavy gunners.

Caliber put a steadying hand on his shoulder as he sat up a little straighter so he could drink the water she brought.

“I also stopped by the medbay and picked up some crackers from Kix, figuring they would be easier to eat than whatever the mess was serving today.” 

NJ’s head jerked his head up to involuntarily to look at Caliber, a wave of nausea sweeping over him, “You didn’t tell him they were for me did you?” None of the medics could know about his spells. If they did, well he wasn’t quite sure what would happen, but he  _ knew _ he would be bad, grounded at the very least, reconditioned at worst. Being grounded would almost be worse than the reconditioning, not being able to fly would be like not living at all. He also would not be able to deal with the look on Kix’s face when he found out. Kix, and Jesse, had taken him in when he first arrived to the 501st. After a minor mixup, thanks to Hardcase, NJ got his name and a family in one fell swoop. Kix in particular was always so proud of him whenever NJ told him about his successes. Being grounded, not being able to fly, would put a quick end to that

All of that went through NJ’s head in the few seconds it took Caliber smile softly and answer, “No. Of course not. I told him my stomach was just a little off, and he made me promise if it didn’t get better to come back. I’ll just tell him the crackers helped later.”

NJ leaned his head back against the wall, “I’m sorry, Cal’ika. I know you would never tell.” He really just wished everything would  _ stop spinning _ . It would make it so much easier to think.

“I know, Jay’ika, its okay.” And that was another thing NJ loved about his friend, she forgave so  _ easily _ . She had him drink the entire bottle of water, while eating a few crackers interspersed, until they were gone. If it didn’t make the dizziness go away, it certainly helped ease the headache, and make him feel a little more real. 

After awhile, NJ felt well enough to slowly lean against Caliber, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him still. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

Caliber kissed the crown of his head, “Of course, Jay’ika. For as long as you need.”

NJ sighed gratefully, “Thank you.” He sincerely appreciated and loved everything Caliber did for him. He didn’t know what he would do without her, and he hoped he would never have to find out.


End file.
